Believe
by WinterAihara04
Summary: Semi-AU. Mereka membuangku seperti sampah, monster, barang rongsokan pantas untuk lenyap karena kesalahpahaman. Aku mengikuti keinginan mereka, lenyap, hilang, mati perlahan. Sepuluh tahun, aku menunggu kematianku... Tapi kenapa mereka tidak ingin aku mati? Itu jahat sekali... /Chapter 3 update/
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Akhirnyaaaa... bisa ngetik juga~ setelah sibuk mengurusi OSN Biologi (dan berakhir kalah di tingkat provinsi) dan UKK yang sangat, sangat sulit... (Astagaa... kebiasaan rakyat indonesia menyontek membuatku gak bisa konsen) Dan saat ini aku puas – puasin nulis novel dan Fanfic HAHAHAHAHA! #ehem

Tahukah kamu, kalau nulis novel dan Fanfic sambil dengarin lagu harus hati – hati. Biar gak kayak saya yang jauh lebih suka nikmati lagu ketimbang nulis XP

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Amano Akira. Jadi yah, saya hanya mampu mengklaim fanfic ini yang gak bisa buat biaya-in saya minum teh Jakun (orang yang jualan teh terlaris di sekolah saya, SMPN 226 Jakarta *promosi*)

**Don't like, don't READ!**

**Chapter 1. **Prologue of Odd Ends

"You're are at loss and fallen into the sadness"

―ODDS&ENDS [Hatsune Miku]

"Ibu menyesal melahirkanmu!"

Deruan emosi wanita itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Mata coklat karamelku menatap jelas sinar matanya yang menyiratkan perasaan sedih, emosi, marah dan penyesalan. Lama kelamaan aku merasakan cairan hangat di pipiku.

Aku―menangis?

"Seandainya saja kau tidak pernah ada! Untuk apa aku memiliki anak pecundang, pembunuh MONSTER! AKU MENYESAL MEMBESARKANMU MONSTER!"

Pria itu teriak―menyerukan penyesalannya berserta amukan amarahnya. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sakit sekali, seperti ribuan pisau menusuk seluruh tubuhku. Mungkin raut wajahku sudah berantakan. Tapi yang jelas... aku menyesal, sedih, dan putus asa.

Tapi, kenapa aku tidak marah?

"Inikah pembalasan yang kuajarkan selama ini, pembunuh? Kupikir kau adalah orang yang berbeda. Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak pantas menerima ajaranku. Lebih baik kau tidak pernah ada."

Suara dingin itu terdengar jelas oleh telingaku. Bayi berpenampilan setelan jas layaknya orang dewasa menatapku seperti sampah. Haha... apakah dia bercanda? Atau mungkin serius dengan seluruh perkataanya?

Aku tidak tahu...

"Kupikir kau adikku yang terbaik, ternyata aku salah. KAU TIDAK BERHAK MEMANGGILKU DENGAN JULUKAN KAKAK!"

Lagi – lagi ada pria yang berteriak. Kakak? Apakah dia kakakku sesungguhnya. Aku tidak tahu secara pasti. Tapi yang jelas, dia tidak mengakuiku sebagai seorang adik. Dia sudah tidak mengakui keberadaanku lagi.

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

"UNTUK APA AKU MENJADI TANGAN KANAN SEORANG MONSTER!"

"Kupikir kau berbeda, tapi ternyata kau sama saja. Aku menyesal menjadi temanmu."

"Aku tidak memiliki kakak seorang monster!"

"Karnivora, kau karnivora menjijikan yang pernah kutemui."

"Bossu-ku adalah orang baik! Kau bukanlah Bossu-ku lagi, monster!"

"Kufufu, aku tidak punya minat lagi padamu. Kupikir kau orang yang berbeda dengan mafia, tapi kau sama saja."

Kata demi kata mereka sampaikan. Lama kelamaan aku merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih di dadaku. Air mataku sudah tak kuasa kubendung. Inikah rasanya penolakan? Putus asa? Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih dominan.

Haruskah aku marah? Atau mungkin sedih?

Aku tidak tahu...

"Kau hanya bisa membawa kehancuran Vongola, sampah."

"Kenapa kau berubah menjadi monster?"

"Haha... kau memang tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang."

"AKU MENYESAL MENJADIKANMU SAHABATKU!"

Aku hanya bisa menutup mata. Semuanya terasa sakit, ini semua terlalu perih. Aku tak kuat menahannya. Kenapa mereka mengatakan itu semua padaku? Aku tidak ingat apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini.

Rasa putus asa itu menyakitkan ya...

"Kami, Vindice sepakat menghukummu di penjara air seumur hidup. Kami juga akan memberikanmu Black flame sesuai keputusan kami, Vongola, Cavallone, Shimon, Varia, Millefiore. Kami tidak akan pernah mengizinkan siapapun mengunjungimu―bahkan mati sekalipun membusuk disana."

Bayi berbalut perban itu mengulurkan tangannya, seolah – olah menyuruh rantai dingin mereka menyentuh kulitku, mengikatku. Sebenarnya mungkin aku bisa melawannya lagi dengan Sky Flame milikku. Tapi berat sekali rasanya untuk mengeluarkannya, aku sudah terlalu putus asa.

Aku sekarang tidak tahu berapa lama aku disini, dipenjara air dingin ini.

Berapa lama aku menangis mengasihani nasibku yang telantar? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu pasti.

Sekarang, tubuhku sudah sulit digerakan. Suplai nutrisi yang diberikan pihak Vindice hanya cukup membuatku hidup dan terus sekarat di penjara air. Rambut coklat yang ibuku mewarisinya entah berapa tumbuh memanjang. Aku juga tidak tahu, kapan aku berbicara.

Tapi... sebenarnya siapa mereka ya?

Mereka yang menyesal, membenciku, dan berharap bahwa aku tidak pernah ada... aku tidak mengenalinya jelas. Mungkin efek black flame yang menjalar ketubuhku, membuatku merasakan penderitaan lebih.

Haha... sekarang untuk apa ya aku disini.

Aku sudah dibuang, tidak berguna, sampah, dan monster yang layak dilenyapkan. Kenapa mereka tidak langsung membunuhku saja. Apa mungkin mereka ingin aku mati secara perlahan – lahan. Itu bagiku tak masalah.

Asalkan aku cepat lenyap dari sini.

Mati – matian aku memerintahkan otak kecilku untuk menghentikan jantungku. Aku tak tahu apakah ini bisa, tapi dengan tekad pasti aku bisa. Aku bertekad kalau aku akan mati, tidak akan pernah melihat mereka yang mungkin sedang berbahagia atas penderitaanku.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Berapa lama ya... aku menghitung waktu? Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli. Aku menghitung waktu hanya mengetahui berapa lama lagi aku akan mati.

Jadi...

Aku tidak sabar menunggu kematianku.

―To Be Continued―

Fiuhh! Pendek sekali prologue-nya!

Hahaha, lagian juga baru prolog, jadi tak papa pendek – pendekan. Semoga kalian menyukainya~ Btw, bisakah kalian me-review plisss... malah kalau ada beta'ed aku suka sekali! Yang mau beta'ed ini fanfiction PM saia

Okee, mungkin kalian beranggapan ini mirip **Their Boss**-nya ... tapi kusarankan jangan terlalu berpikir gitu. Setelah membaca Their Boss, dan kebetulan internetku lemot aku membayangkan Their boss dengan kalimat "Kepercayaan adalah penentuan, apakah kau cahaya atau kegelapan.". Bagusnya aku mendapat ide seperti ini

Nee, karena banyak fanfic yang belum kelar aku putuskan:

1 review = 250 kata (Makin cepat makin baik) Aku dapat ide ini dari fanfic No Logic by Exile Warth. Jika reviewnya dikit aku updatenya berdasarkan mood saja~

No Reveiw, Delete this story

Jadi banyak – banyak review ya~ See you later~


	2. Chapter 2: Ten Years Later

**Author Note: **Oh yeah! Akhirnya saya kembali menuju perkarangan saya. Setelah saya mendapat rangking satu, laptop disita, dapet THR, Minal aidin wa waidzin-an, balik kesekolah, guru tega kasih pr, tu―#plaakk!

Oke daripada kumat cerewetnya, silakan baca~

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Amano Akira. Jadi yah, saya hanya mampu mengklaim fanfic yang selalu membuat saya harus bayar biaya internet XD

**Don't like? Don't REEEEAAAADDDD!**

**Chapter 2. **Ten Years Later

―Possible, the truth always make a hurt in your heart

―Me to my friend

Jemari Nana menyentuh pelan bingkai foto yang telah termakan usia. Foto keluarga berserta sahabat putranya di taman Namimori. Tulisan di pojok kanan bawah seolah – olah menjadi janjinya sampai mati.

'Aku akan melindungi keluargaku dan sahabatku!'

Tulisan yang di tulis dengan spidol hitam, Nana hanya bisa tersenyum. Seharusnya ia merawat foto ini, agar tidak rusak―sesuai apa yang dilakukan anaknya. Tapi, semua orang yang mendapatkan salinan foto itu malah merobeknya di hadapan Tsuna.

Satu – satunya foto tersisa hanyalah di kamar Tsuna.

Meski satu rumah, sudah sepuluh tahun Nana sama sekali tidak menyentuh kamar Tsuna. Butuh tiga hari lamanya Nana harus membersihkan debu tersebar dimana – mana, sarang laba – laba menghiasi sudut – sudut dinding, dan beberapa sampah yang belum sempat dibuang sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi Nana jauh lebih mengharapkan kalau ruangan itu berantakan, seperti khas anaknya. Ketika dibuka, kamarnya rapi. Seolah – olah mengatakan kalau Tsuna akan pergi selamanya.

8 Desember 2014, tiga hari setelah kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Saat membuka laci, Nana tersenyum pahit. Bungkus beberapa obat terlarang dan beberapa botol minuman keras tersebar di dalam laci. Disitu juga ada dua botol obat tidur dan beberapa pisau yang masih ada bekas darah Tsuna

Ah ya, dua minggu setelah kejadian itu Tsuna mengalami depresi berat. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menjadikan semua obat – obat terlarang untuk perlariannya. Tsuna membenci minuman keras, tapi dia meminumnya dengan dosis tinggi. Jauh lebih buruk ketimbang Iemitsu yang hampir setiap pulang selalu mabuk.

Tsuna juga mencoba bunuh diri sebanyak duapuluh kali selama satu bulan. Sebagai orang tua, Nana sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Tsuna mati. Karena kejadian itu, Nana malah membuatnya menderita dengan menggurungnya di kamar. Lalu semuanya, memutuskan umtuk memenjarakan Tsuna, untuk merasakan penderitaan seumur hidup.

Ironisnya, tidak ada satupun yang mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidup mereka berkali – kali, sampai hampir mengorbankan nyawanya berkali – kali.

Tes...

"Ts-tsu-kun..."

Cairan bening mulai membasahi pipi Nana, lalu jatuh ke lantai kamar Tsuna. Untuk pertama kalinya ia gagal sebagai seorang ibu. Seorang ibu yang seharusnya selalu ada untuk anaknya selama ia ketakutan di kelamnya dunia. Seharusnya dia membantunya. Tidak ada seorang ibu yang tega meninggalkan anaknya.

Membutuhkan sepuluh tahun Nana dan lainnya menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya. Seadainya saja mereka jauh lebih cepat menyadari kesalahpahaman. Pasti sekarang Tsuna masih disini. Tsuna tidak perlu menderita di penjara. Tsuna tidak perlu menggunakan obat terlarang. Pasti Tsuna akan menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangatnya yang tulus.

Sekarang Nana sama sekali tidak yakin.

Ketakutan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya yang mulai rentan karena faktor usia. Nana takut, apakah Tsuna masih hidup? Atau dia sekarat? Tapi yang jelas, anaknya pasti mengalami luka hati yang paling sakit diantara mereka.

Bahkan sekarang mereka belum sanggup mengeluarkan Tsuna dari penjara. Terlalu takut apa yang akan Tsuna lakukan untuk melampiaskan penderitaannya selama ini. Takut saat mereka membebaskanya, Tsuna telah tiada. Terlalu takut untuk meminta kata maaf padanya.

Jika bertemu dengan Tsuna, apakah Tsuna masih akan menatap dirinya seperti biasa? Memberikankah senyuman hangat yang menjadi kebiasaannya yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Mungkinkah dia akan tertawa yang membuatnya merasa paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

Apakah Tsuna mau menerima dirinya? Seorang ibu yang menolak kehadiran anaknya selama sepuluh tahun.

"Ts-tsu-kun... k-kumohon, ma-maafkan ib-ibu..."

Kata maaf itu, seandainya saja Nana bisa menyampaikannya secara langsung ke anaknya, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

―Believe―

5 Desember 2004, Sawada Tsunayoshi membunuh tiga orang dan melukai dua orang kerabat Vongola. Hukuman yang dijatuhkan berupa kurungan di penjara air seumur hidup.

Hampir lima belas kali Gokudera Hayato, mantan tangan kanan Tsunayoshi, membaca dokumen kasus Tsuna sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada kejanggalan dalam penulisan, fakta dan beberapa bukti tercantum di lembaran deskripsi kasus itu. Malah ini sudah seharusnya menjadi kasus yang sudah dipecahkan secara akurat.

Tapi kenapa kebenaran justru terbalik?

Tiga hari yang lalu, bertepatan tanggal 5 Desember 2014, Kawahira menceritakan kebanaran sesungguhnya dibalik kasus sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sekaligus menjelaskan kenapa beberapa rahasia Vongola terbongkar di mata famiglia musuh.

Kenyataan, korban kejahatan Tsuna adalah seorang penghianat Vongola.

Gokudera kembali menghisap rokok kesayangnya itu. Sepertinya dia ingin mengajak Yamamoto atau Ryouhei minum – minum di pub malam. Kepalanya benar – benar pening, Gokudera benar – benar butuh istirahat optimal.

"Gokudera, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Suara Yamamoto Takeshi, rekan kerjanya. "Ya," sahut Gokudera.

Pria berambut hitam itu membuka pintunya. Dari kemejanya saja, Gokudera sudah tahu apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Berlatih pedang sampai – sampai keringat membasahi kemeja mahalnya.

Mata Gokudera menyipit, "Ada apa kau kesini? Malam – malam begini juga kenapa kau latihan?"

"Maa, maa, aku hanya ingin berlatih saja. Kau―"

"Menyelidiki kasus sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Gokudera menghembuskan asap rokoknya sembari memegang kepalanya. "A-ku sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini..."

"Yah," Yamamoto menunduk. "Aku juga sama sekali tidak menyadari, kalau Tsuna melindungi kita sebenarnya."

Yamamoto duduk di sofa kamar Gokudera, kebenaran masa lalu benar – benar membuatnya sama sekali tidak menyangka. Lima orang korban Tsuna itu adalah orang jahat―bermaksud menghancurkan Vongola dan mengambil tri-ni-sette.

Tapi mereka jauh lebih percaya dengan mereka ketimbang Tsuna. Mereka telah membuat Tsuna depresi dan berakhir di penjara Vendicare dengan kondisi benar – benar buruk.

"Sebelum masuk Vendicare, Jyuudaime menggunakan beberapa obat terlarang dan minuman keras dosis tinggi." Ah, sudah lama sekali, Gokudera tidak memanggil Tsuna dengan julukan Jyuudaime. "Kudengar sekarang Jyuudaime sedang sekarat."

"Apakah sudah dibebaskan?"

Gokudera menggeleng.

Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya mementingkan diri sendiri.

―Believe―

Kebenaran selalu menyakitkan.

Reborn hanya terdiam di balik topi fedora khasnya. Satu gelas vodka pesannya sudah hampir tiga jam menganggur di depannya. Dibandingkan menikmati alkohol, lebih menyenangkan kalau melihat germelap bintang bertebar di langit gelap Palmero.

"Hik, Rebooornn, ke-hik-kenapa kau tidak hik-minum."

Pandangan Reborn teralih. Iemitsu, teman minumnya kali ini benar – benar mabuk. Tiga botol sake kesukaannya yang ia beli di bar ini sudah habis.

"Kau mabuk," komentar Reborn sembari menegak vodka. "Sudah sepuluh tahun, akhirnya kebenaran sesungguhnya terucap..."

Iemitsu menunduk, tidak bisa berkomentar. Realitas yang selama ini ia pegang teguh sepuluh tahun yang lalu akhirnya menunjukan wajahnya sesungguhnya.

"Kalau dipikir – pikir, kitalah yang paling layak disebut pembunuh ketimbang Tsuna..."

"Ya," Iemistu kembali menegak sake, botol keempat. Ah, betapa enaknya sake disaat begini. "Aku seharusnya melihat diriku sendiri sebelum membentak Tsu-kun dan mengurungnya."

"Tadi aku mendapat telepon dari Mama. Ia menemukan beberapa obat tidur dan pisau bekasnya." Reborn terdiam sejenak, menenangkan dirinya. "Dia meminum alkohol dosis tinggi dan beberapa varian narkotika penenang."

"Ha, ayah macam apa aku ini..."

Hening sejenak.

Iemitsu menyadarkan dirinya ke sofa merah bar. "Kira – kira, apakah Tsu-kun akan memaafkan dosa – dosa kita?"

"Entahlah," jawab Reborn tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sebagai manusia, Tsuna juga pasti memiliki dendam."

―Believe―

Satu – satunya yang masih 'waras' disini hanyalah Vongola Primo, Giotto del Vongola.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu tempat ini indah, malah jauh lebih indah ketimbang tempat – tempat yang pernah ia temui. Ribuan bunga dan hewan bertebaran di mana – mana. Suasananya selalu cerah jika siang, lalu kalau malam cocok untuk suasana romantis bagi sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah. Yang paling mencolok disini adalah pohon besar di bukit kecil, tempat tinggal berbagai hewan.

Tapi itu sekarang hanyalah omong kosong. Langit selalu mendung. Banyak bunga layu dan bangaki hewan tersebar dimana – mana. Tanah yang dulu sangat subur dan penuh dengan rumput, sekarang hanyalah tanah yang retak yang suatu saat akan longsor. Pohon besar itu sekarang hanyalah pohon mati yang dipenuhi gagak hitam, mempersuram kondisi disini.

Disinilah alam bawah sadar Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna selalu duduk di balik pohon besar itu. Matanya selalu sembab, dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan semangat hidup. Tubuhnya mungil dan kurus, belum lagi seluruh kulitnya pucat pasi, menyiratkan betapa tragisnya dirinya.

"Decimo..."

Tidak ada suara.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kau hanya memperburuk dirimu disini."

"Tidak apa – apa..." suara yang parau itu hanya membuat Giotto terdiam. "Aku jauh lebih suka disini. Orang sepertiku pantas disini."

Duduk dihadapan Decimo, Giotto hanya mengelus rambut coklatnya yang kini sudah tak terurus. "Itu hanya kesalahpahaman, mereka sekarang sedang mencoba untuk membebaskanmu."

"Itu tidak akan pernah. Mereka hanya mengharapkan aku mati."

"Decimo, tenanglah. Jangan biarkan dirimu putus asa."

Mata Tsuna yang sama sekali tidak memiliki cahaya semangat hidup menatap mata biru Giotto. "Aku... hanya ingin lenyap, Primo."

"Decimo..."

"Kumohon, bisakah kau berhenti melarangku untuk lenyap. Berhenti memberiku sky flame yang membuatku sulit untuk mati!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau tunggu!" seru Tsuna. "Mereka ingin aku lenyap! Jika aku lenyap semuanya akan baik – baik saja! Aku benci hi―!"

"Maafkan aku Decimo..."

Sebelum tubuh Tsuna mencium tanah, Giotto langsung menangkapnya dengan tangannya. Satu – satunya yang kini ia bisa lakukan hanyalah ini, membuatnya dia tertidur dan melindunginya dengan sky flame miliknya.

Tapi, sebagai mahluk tidak sempurna, Giotto juga memiliki batasnya. Sky flame kini makin surut, jika tidak ada satupun orang yang memegang cincin sky Vongola. Intinya sekarang Tsuna benar – benar diambang kematian.

Sekarang apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh Vongola? Apakah mereka tetap membiarkan Tsuna dalam kondisi ini? Giotto tidak bisa membiarkan keturunannya meninggal dengan tragis disini.

"Dia masih depresi?"

Giotto―yang mengendong tubuh Tsuna―berbalik, melihat Kawahira yang berjalan kearahnya. Pria pirang itu mengangguk pelan sembari memperhatikan tubuh mungil Tsuna. Lama kelamaan tubuh ini makin ringan dan transparan. Ini menandakan bahwa Tsuna akan meninggal karena faktor tubuhnya yang sekarat.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Vongola?"

Mata Kawahira beralih, ingin menyembunyikan jawabannya. Tapi intens mata Giotto yang kian menaik membuat Kawahira harus menjawabnya. "Vongola masih belum berani untuk membebaskannya."

Giotto tersentak. "Belum?! Apa yang mereka pikirkan?!"

Kawahira menggeleng. Meski dia menjaga tri-ni-sette selama sepuluh generasi, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

"Sial! Apakah mereka tidak sadar betul dengan kondisi anak ini?!"

"Giotto-kun, sebaiknya kau tidak marah – marah disini atau kau mungkin menghancurkan satu – satunya harapan hidup yang tersisa di Tsuna."

"Ah, maaf..."

Giotto melirik sebuah bunga di sampingnya. Bunga lily putih yang masih mekar dengan indah. Lily itu tersimpan satu harapan Tsuna yang masih Tsuna lindungi dengan sky flame. Giotto juga membantu melindungi bunga itu, tapi sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin melindunginya. Malah dia ingin menghancurkannya.

Hanya saja, jika bunga lily putih ini hancur―berarti kematian Tsuna.

Warna putih adalah melambangkan hal yang tulus, tapi kenapa mesti bunga lily putih ini yang bertahan. Kenapa tidak pohon besar yang biasa Tsuna gunakan sebaga tempat tidur.

Bunga lily, berarti kematian. Jika arti bunga lily putih digabungkan, maka memiliki arti, kematian untuk sebuah harapan yang tulus.

Tsuna rela mati demi keluarganya yang tercinta.

Giotto mengeratkan gendongannya. "Bagaimana kondisi musuh?"

"Obat yang mereka berhasil suntikan ke Tsuna mulai berkerja. Aku tidak tahu rencana mereka, tapi untuk sementara tubuh Tsuna sekarat karena black flame milik Bermuda dan Vongola," jelas Kawahira.

"Itu berarti obat itu belum memberi efek."

Kawahira mengangguk. "Untuk sementara, hanya kita dan Sepphira yang tahu tentang kondisi Tsuna sesungguhnya." Diam sejenak, Kawahira menarik nafasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Tsuna? Aku yakin kau tidak akan mudah menyerahkan mudah Tsuna pada Vongola."

"Ya," jawab Giotto pelan. "Aku akan membuat pelajaran kepada semua keluarga Tsuna."

"Pelajaran? Jadi kau memihak musuh?"

Giotto menggeleng. "Musuh kali ini adalah urusan generasi tri-ni-sette pertama. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan keluarga Tsuna." sahut Giotto.

"Tapi mereka ingin melibat Tsuna dalam urusan ini. Kau akan melakukan apa untuk melindungi Tsuna?"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku akan membuat mereka merasakan penderitaan Tsuna yang ia alami."

―To be Contiued―

Akhirnya selesai juga! Ah... sudah lama sekali enggak update~ keasyikan baca komik KHR yang sudah diterbit-kan.

Then, Gomene pendek, awal – awal menulis aku biasanya pendek sih, moga-moga nanti makin banyak nulisnya, doain aja XP

Balas repiuw:

**OzLen: **Enggak kok, ini sudah diupdate. Aku bakal kasih tahunya secara flashback, jadi biar terkesan dramatis, thank you

** .79. **wah terima kasih! Kau boleh panggil aku Aihara, aku panggil Lina-chan ya~ Nah, disini mulai pengen diselamatin, tapi Tsuna-nya sudah terlalu depresi, thank you!

**Hikari Vongola. **Akan dijelaskan secara rinci dengan flashback, ikutin kisahnya XD! Arigato!

**Kisasa Kaguya. **Hehehe, kepo ya...#plak! Tenang nanti dijelaskan secara flashback, ini Cuma prolog dimasa depan

**Armelle Aquamar Eira. **Sudah diupdate, pertanyaan Ar-san akan kejawab secara flashback, ini Cuma prolog TYL. Aku santai, tenang saja~ Grazie

**ShizukiAkiraTriana. **Yeee... padahal udah baca lanjutannya~ :P, Tri-chan, nulis FF dong

**Dark dhonih. **Ah, baru kemarin baca sekarang sudah update, anda beruntung sekali~ Thank You!

**Almighty X. **Ah, jangan~ sam aku saja! Hahahahaha *uhuk, uhuk*Kalau itu akan diperjelas secara aktual setajam silet *korban iklan~* Grazie

Oke, aku punya banyak deathline, jadi aku tergantung banyak review kalau update. Jadi kalau kalian ingin FF-ku cepet diupdate, PM/review~

Okeee... selain Believe, kalian pilih update disini ya~

**Mafia TV: Road to Stars **(Kali ini Mafia TV-nya sesuai dengan peraturan FFn)

**Today, In Namimori High School** (Aku sudah dapet materi banyak disini!)

―Ditunggu kritik sarannya! Yang penting review! XDDD

See ya,

Aihara

P.S: Review or Delete! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Evidence

**Author Note: **Well, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka! 20 review untuk satu chapter?! Wahhhh... Senangnya hatiku ini. Hari ini gomene pendek, aku terlalu sibuk buat lomba cerpen online.

Oke, silakan baca *banyak alasan*

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira. **Aku hanya author yang seenaknya mengganti Black Flame menjadi Black Flame *Ini baru sadar!*

...

**Chapter 3. **Evidence

―Look your evidence, because it's become a sword―protected or attacked

―Reborn to Vongola 10th Generations

...

Menjelang sore―ketika langit Inggris berubah menjadi oranye, Chrome hanya duduk di salah satu bangku taman istana kerajaan Inggris. Perjalanan dari Taiwan ke Inggris cukup melelahkan. Untungnya Panggeran Inggris memberi izin untuk penenangkan semua pikiran abstraknya.

"Masih pusing?"

Tiba – tiba Mukuro menyodorkan sekaleng teh hijau. Chrome tersenyum, menyesapi aroma teh khas Jepang yang tiada tandingannya.

"Arigato, Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufu, tak masalah." Si illusionis itu menyandarkan punggungnya, membuat tubuhnya makin rileks setelah penerbangan.

"Mukuro-sama, sebenarnya untuk apa kita ke Inggris?"

"Hanya menyelidiki kasus sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kawahira memberi beberapa barang bukti yang mengarah ke Inggris," raut wajah Mukuro sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspersi―dingin.

Chrome mengangguk, mengerti tentang bukti itu. Dua buah cincin pernikahan Vongola Primo dengan Istrinya, Sawada Reiko dan satu miniatur kapal klasik―hadiah Ratu Inggris kepada putra Vongola Primo saat ulang tahun ke lima.

"Tapi kenapa semuanya benda Vongola Primo?" Mukuro menggeleng, sama sekali tidak tahu jawaban kenapa Kawahira memberikan bukti – bukti itu.

Kemungkinan besar ini menyangkut masalah Vongola Primo yang belum tersorot dimata publik, dan sekarang menimpa generasi Vongola Decimo. Kawahira juga mencurigakan, kenapa dia baru menyatakan kebenarannya? Jangka waktu kasus ini bisa dikatakan hampir kadaluwarsa.

"Maaf telah lama menunggu."

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas butler menyentel ditubuhnya datang dengan troli menuju taman. Andrew Jansquee, butler pribadi Pangeran sekaligus juru bicara istana berdiri di hadapan Mukuro dan Chrome dan menyajikan hidangan Afternoon Tea.

"Duduk saja," Chrome menunjuk bangku antik disampingnya.

"Tapi―"

"Kufufu, kami bukan bangsawan. Anggap saja kami sederajat denganmu."

"Terima kasih, tuan Mukuro, nona Chrome." Andrew mengambil bangkunya.

"Oya, mana Pangeran?"

"Negara semakmuran Inggris ada yang sedang mengalami masalah. Yang Mulia harus terjun kesana sekarang juga. Beliau juga menyampaikan rasa maafnya karena menunda."

Mukuro tertawa sinis, "Tidak sopan sekali dia."

"Sebagai tanda minta maaf, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang tuan inginkan." Andrew menuangkan Teh Assam khas India dan Cheese Cake untuk mereka berdua. "Yang Mulia Ratu ingin menggundang kalian di perjamuan makan malam hari ini."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Chrome tenang.

"Daripada itu, kami lebih menginginkan informasi tentang miniatur kapal antik dari Yang Mulia Ratu pada era Primo." Mata Mukuro menajam kearah Andrew dengan senyuman sinisnya.

Andrew menghela nafas. "Yang Mulia saat itu memberikannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas bantuan Primo yang telah menyelamatkan Putrinya dari penghianat."

"Kenapa harus kapal?" Kini giliran Chrome yang bertanya.

"Itu saran dari butler Yang Mulia Ratu, Arthur Meanggile. Kami tidak tahu alasan yang pasti, tapi yang mendesain sekaligus yang membuat adalah Arthur." Andrew melirik Chrome. "Kenapa Nona bertanya seperti itu?"

Nada tidak sopan, Chrome mendengus. "Kami menemukan batu yang mengandung Sky Flame dan Black Flame disana. Batu itu memang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Tapi kami merasa Sky Flame itu sama milik Bossu."

"Batu? Flame?" Ah ya, Andrew sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Mafia, terutama Flame.

"Ya." Chrome lalu mengeluarkan pecahan batu bewarna abu - abu dari kantung jimat―pemberian Kyoko. "Batu ini memang sudah pecah. Tapi, setelah kami teliti, batu ini dahulunya mengandung Sky Flame."

Andrew melihat jeli batu di hadapannya. "Boleh saya pegang?" Chrome menangguk.

Andrew memperhatikan seluk beluk batu itu dengan kacamata pembesar―hal yang wajib yang dibawa oleh Butler. Tanganya tidak segan merasakan tekstur batu itu. Beberapa tajam, dan jika disentuh akan meninggalkan bekas serbuk dijari.

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti. Batu ini bernama _Reysin__―_berdasarkan nama pembuat batu itu. Menurut catatan sejarah Yang Mulia pada era Primo, batu ini tergolong sangat langka―tidak dipublikasikan. Terutama semenjak serangan Turki ke Inggris untuk membumi hanguskan Nasrani." Andrew meletakan batu itu dihadapan Chrome.

"Apakah ini semacam perhiasan?"

"Tidak." Andrew menggeleng. "Justru batu ini sangat dibenci oleh kerajaan kami."

"Kenapa diberikan ke Vongola? Oh, apakah Inggris membenci sekali dengan Vongola?" Mukuro bertanya sopan. Namun nadanya terkesan tidak terima.

"Mustahil." Andrew menjawabnya. "Berdasarkan buku yang saya baca. Yang Mulia hanya memperintahkan untuk membuat miniatur kapal, bukan menaruh batu terkutuk ini."

"Kenapa batu ini terkutuk?" tanya Chrome sambil melirik Andrew.

"Soal itu, semuanya ada dibuku sejarah Istana, aku hanya berhak membaca sepintas."

Mukuro mendesah. "Kalau begitu, kita akan meminta Ratu untuk menunjukan buku sejarah itu."

"Selain itu, apa saja batu yang kau ketahui tentang itu?"

Andrew menunduk. "Kalau dunia Internasional menamakan batu itu _Reysin_, maka bangsa Inggris menganggap batu itu 'dosa'."

―Believe―

Suasana Berlin, Jerman sama sekali tidak beda dengan Rome. Sama – sama sibuk, penuh banyak orang berkeliaran, dan banyak aktivitas kota yang sama sekali tidak luput dari matanya. Mengendarai mobil Ferrari hitam, Reborn dengan senang hati menjadi supir pribadi Uni dan Byakuran di germelap malam Jerman.

Ferrari Reborn dengan sigap memarkirkan ke salah satu restaurant Jepang kelas atas. "Kita makan terlebih dahulu."

Uni dan Byakuran mengangguk, lalu segera keluar. Restaurant _Hinamori_ disana menyediakan makanan tradisional Jepang tanpa campur tangan orang asing. Jadi wajar jika aksen Jepang sangat kental disini.

"Baiklah, dua porsi Udon berserta tempura, dan dua porsi ramen. Lalu tiga gelas es teh dan satu porsi kue dango ditambah dua porsi takoyaki. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Pramusaji itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Jadi... Reborn, kenapa kau terang – terangan mengajak kami makan diluar saat aliansi dengan mafia Jerman?" tanya Byakuran sedikit kesal.

"Ini tentang Tsuna." Reborn melirik Uni dan Byakuran. "Apakah kau mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang baru?"

Mereka berdua menunduk. Reborn menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya ke buku menu.

Reborn menunduk. "Bermuda hanya menyerap Black Flame yang ia berikan. Kawahira menuntut pembebasan Tsuna."

"Hei, apakah kalian tidak curiga dengan Kawahira?" sahut Uni.

"Tentu saja, kenapa dia baru memberikan bukti ini sekarang. Malah Bukti ini lebih menjurus kehidupan Primo ketimbang Sawada-san. Belum lagi, belakangan ini Kawahira sedikit membicarakan tentang dosa Tri-ni-sette," Si Albino itu menjelaskan.

Reborn mengangguk, mengerti apa yanga dikatakan boss Millefiore. "Tapi sebenarnya itu dosa Tri-ni-sette?"

"Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar Vongola Primo dan Sepphira, nenek moyangku." Uni diam sejenak, kembali mengingat buku sejarah Giglo Nero. "Dendam seseorang yang terkurung di nukleus (inti) atas kemampuannya mengendalikan Tri-ni-sette."

"Seseorang? Nukleus? Apa maksudnya."

"Sebagai sebuah energi, Tri-ni-sette membentuk nukleus untuk tetap stabil. Tapi saat itu, nukleus sama sekali tidak memiliki 'kepribadian'. Orang itu―aku tidak tahu secara pasti―dia mampu mengendalikan semua api dan berharmoni dengan Tri-ni-sette.

Tri-ni-sette sangat membutuhkannya Sepphira membunuh sahabatnya di hadapannya dan Primo memutuskan untuk menggurungnya setelah kematian ibunya yang telah membuat dia putus asa.

Sayangnya Black Flame miliknya mengacaukan Tri-ni-sette. Membuat Vongola, Arcobaleno, dan Mare megalami kehancuran. Primo pada akhirnya membuatnya tertidur untuk selamanya."

"Kemungkinan besar, ini berhubung dengan dosa Tri-ni-sette."

―Believe―

"Hibari-kun?"

"Maaf telah menganggu malam – malam begini, Sawada-san."

Kening Nana mengerut. Hibari Kyouya yang tinggal di Italia datang ke rumahnya malam – malam begini. Apa gerangan yang membuatnya kesini?

"Tak masalah, ayo mari masuk."

"Hn."

Rumah Sawada terbilang sepi semenjak Tsuna meninggalkan mereka, anak – anak pergi ke Italia untuk menempuh pendidikan. Hibari sekarang bertanya – tanya. Apakah Nana tidak kesepian disini? Kenapa dia tidak mengambil tempat tinggal yang disediakan CEDEF untuknya.

"Maaf ya, aku hanya menyajikan kopi hangat saja," kata Nana sembari menyuguhkan dua cangkir kopi hangat di meja ruang tamu dan satu piring camilan.

"Nana―"

"Panggil aku mama." Nana tersenyum hangat, "Bagiku, teman Tsu-kun juga anakku.

Hibari diam sejenak. Lalu meminum kopi tersaji dihadapannya.

"Tsunayoshi dibebaskan."

Nana tersentak. "Ts-tsu-kun..."

"Aku kesini untuk menyampaikan berita ini sekaligus mengurus perihal Tsuna di Jepang. Vongola akan menyelidiki kasus sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Bagaimana kondisi Tsu-kun?!"

Hibari mendesah. "Kawahira-san―kenalan kami, memutuskan membebaskannya tanpa campur tangan Vongola atau aliansi-nya."

"O-oh..."

"Mama, bolehkah aku ke kamar Tsunayoshi? Untuk memeriksa "

Nana terdiam sejenak. "Silakan, kamarnya ada di lantai 2 di samping tangga."

Tanpa basa – basi lagi, Hibari langsung menuju kamar Tsuna. Begitu membuka, Hibari disambut kamar omnivora itu rapi, jelas – jelas bukan kepribadian Tsuna. Tapi gambar ikan tuna yang tercantum di pintu menyakinkan Hibari bahwa itu kamar Sawada Tsunayoshi, rival abadinya.

Omnivora itu membuat Hibari mati kutu.

Herbivora bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi dulunya langanan tonfa Hibari. Tiada hari tanpa pendisplinan. Mulanya Hibari menganggap Tsuna itu Herbivora terlemah di dunia. Berkat Reborn, pemikiran itu langsung menguap begitu saja.

Tsunayoshi tumbuh menjadi omnivora―bisa menjadi lemah dimata teman atau menjadi kuat dimata musuh. Bakat – bakat alaminya sanggup membuat Hibari iri. Oh, jangan lupakan tentang pukulan sandal WC saat pertama kali bertemu. Hibari sangat terhina disitu.

Hal pertama Hibari selidiki adalah buku jurnal. Kemungkinan besar Tsuna menulis beberapa bukti kasus itu di buku jurnalnya.

Menyelidiki mulai dari tiga hari sebelum lima penghianat itu datang, 13 September 2004.

_13 September 2004,_

_Wah, sudah lama aku tidak menulis buku jurnal ini!_

_Tadi Nezu datang ke sekolah, melihat murid dame-nya yang telah berhasil! Yee... Kasian Nezu, malu besar. Ah, belum lagi aku berhasil memenangkan undian makan gratis sekeluarga di restaurant China, aku wajib mengajak Ibu kesana, itu kewajiban!_

_Kabarnya ayah akan pulang membawa game terbaru buatannya! Semoga tidak dihancurkan Reborn gara - gara nilaiku turun 0,05 (nanggung banget) _

_Met, semoga hidupku selalu baik - baik saja!_

Intens mata Hibari menaik. Beberapa huruf Hiragana diganti dengan alpabet, belum lagi ada tinta warna oranye yant agak menjijikan untuk cowok. Alpabet hanya untuk bahasa inggris, seperti ingin buat sandi.

Sandi?

Hibari mengambil kertas asal di meja Tsuna. Warna oranye digunakan untuk huruf alpabet. Kemungkinan besar ada pesan tersembunyi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Hibari membesar ketika kerjanya selesai. Pesan ini...

**HELP ME**

―Believe―

―sulit sekali bernafas.

Tubuhnya terasa terombang – ambing di sebuah tempat yang ia tak kenal. Warna biru gelap menghiasi tempat ini, beberapa butir air melayang disini―termaksud tubuhnya.

Berkali – kali berkedip, matanya menyesuaikan sinar remang – remang yang terpantulkan dari bawah. Wilayah anti gravitasi itu membuatnya sulit menampakan dasar tempat ini yang berupa hamparan air.

Tunggu dulu―Air?

"Ukh..."

Matanya melihat kebawah. Disana ia menemukan ribuan batu – batu melayang di air tersebut. Setiap batu memiliki unsur flame yang pernah ia temui di dunia. Diantara batu – batu itu, ada satu batu yang memiliki warna terang. Warna oranye, sky flame.

"_Tsunayoshi..."_

Tiba – tiba, Tsuna merasakan sky flame mulai mengikat kakinya. Sekejap, tiba – tiba melihat batu – batu di dalam air itu mulai retak. Tidak hanya sky flame, semua flame mengikat tubuhnya.

"Apa ya―?!"

Black flame yang terbentuk menjadi seutas benang menutup mulutnya. Tsuna sudah tidak bisa menggerakan semuanya. Flame ini benar – benar mengikatnya terlalu keras!

"_Tak kan pernah kumaafkan..."_

Flame itu mulai menyeret tubuh Tsuna dengan cepat. Berjuang apa pun, hanya memperkuat ikatan flame.

"_Aku benci Primo..."_

Saat bersamaan, tubuh Tsuna serasa dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Tubuh itu terlalu basah, dan terasa transparan. Entah kenapa, flame yang ia pancarkan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"_Kita benci Vongola."_

Nafasnya terasa di telinga Tsuna. Flame yang mengikat Tsuna juga mulai mengikat orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Sayangnya tubuhnya dan Tsuna terikat menjadi satu.

"_Dosa tri-ni-sette, tak akan ku maafkan, Tsunayoshi_... _Biarkan dendam mengalir kehatimu._"

Tangannya, perlahan – lahan bergerak ke mata coklat Tsuna. Saat bersamaan, Tsuna merasakan flamenya mulai terkuras.

"_Kau dan aku, tak 'kan terpisahkan."_

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

―To Be Continued―

Siipp, akhirnya selesai!#plaakk.

Okie doki, balas review

Almighty X: yahh, mereka masih takut kalo nanti Tsuna balas dendam. Tapi sekarang mereka lagi coba mencari bukti, agar tidak salah lagi. Giotto bakal punya cara tersendiri untuk balas dendam. Arigato!

OzLen: Aku juga suka makna lily, gak nyangka lho bunganya cantik banget ternyata artinya begitu. Arigato atas reviewnya

sherry dark jewel: Ini, sudahku update. Arigato

Urara S. H: mungkin ch depan bakal sedih, ini cuma penampilan pencarian bukti aja, arigato

Rye Yureka: Sudah terjawab? Jika belum ikuti kisahnya, arigato!

DevKiRai: hehehe, memang disitu ada misterinya, Arigato

Armelle Eira: well, ini sudah kuupdate, arigato

feli: hehehe, sudah ku update, arigato atas pujiannya

Guest: Sudah kulanjutkan, arigato

Nabila Chan BTL: tenang, hobiku menyiksa chara, arigato!

Wookie: sebenarnya mereka telah dimanipulasi, akan dijelaskan jika mengikuti kisah ini, Arigato!

Shizuka Akira Triana: Ya sudah, awas kalo enggak review! Arigato

Malachan12: karena ch ini cuma sepintas tentang bukti jadi kurang sedih. Tapi ch depan dijamin sedih, arigato

DeLoAniMan U-know: Ch ini gak sedih, tapi dijamin ch depan sedih, arigato

Hikari Vongola: Itu semua akan kejawab di ch depan, arigato

Echo Andalice: Ch depan bakal Angst, jadi tunggu aja! Arigato

FranKeceh: akan kejawab ch depan, arigato

Dark dhonih: baca aja dulu, ceritanya dijamin seru!

Okeee... Sebagai tanda maaf karena telat dan pendek, akan kuberi trailer chapter depan

Chapter 4. Journal

"Seorang Dame tidak akan pernah memiliki teman!"

.

"Ini pesan! Jyuudaime mengetahui semuanya semuanya!"

.

_Kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku sekalian, ini semua sakit sekali. Aku ingin mati..._

**.**

"Aku, Vongola Primo, menolak Sawada Tsunayoshi menjadi Vongola Decimo, termaksud menjadi bagaian keluarga Sawada."

.

"Hee... Tsu-kun, berani sekali kau mengungkapkan di jurnal kecilmu."

.

"Tidak ada satupun orang yang meninggalkan keluarga dan temannya. Kalian yang telah meninggalkanku, bukanlah temanku, apalagi keluargaku. Karena itu, bunuhlah aku."

Silakan pilih salah satu

Review atau Delete this Story


End file.
